1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly for moving a goalie structure on a game-playing surface in front of a goal so that a player, for example, a hockey player or a soccer player, can practice scoring goals against the goalie structure. The assembly can also be used in place of a human goalie during live game play.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an assembly for moving a goalie structure on a game-playing surface in front of a goal.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an assembly that includes: a track having a length; a goalie structure; and a base for supporting the goalie structure on top of the track. The base has wheels and a motor cooperating with at least one of the wheels in order to move the goalie structure along the length of the track.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the track is constructed from a plurality of track sections.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the track is linear.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the track has a side formed with a groove extending along the side of the track; and the base is formed with at least one flange extending into the groove of the track.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the track has a first side formed with a first groove extending along the first side of the track and the track has a second side formed with a second groove extending along the second side of the track. The first grove is opposite the second groove. The base has at least one flange extending into the first groove; and the base has at least one flange extending into the second groove.
In accordance with a further added feature of the invention, the base includes a first stabilizer wheel located near the flange that extends into the first groove; and the base includes a second stabilizer wheel located near the flange that extends into the second groove.
In accordance with a further additional feature of the invention, the goalie structure is inflatable.
In accordance with another added feature of the invention, the goalie structure is formed with loops; and the base is formed with retractable pins for insertion into the loops to secure the goalie structure to the base.
In accordance with another additional feature of the invention, there is provided a transmitter for transmitting control signals. The base includes a receiver for receiving the control signals and a control unit for controlling the motor in response to the control signals.
In accordance with another further feature of the invention, the base includes a control unit for causing the motor to move the base between a plurality of fixed positions along the length of the track.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the plurality of the fixed positions is five positions.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the control unit causes the motor to randomly move the base between the plurality of the fixed positions.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, there is provided a puck having a transmitter. In this case, the base includes a receiver unit constructed for making a determination as to whether the puck is towards a particular side direction with respect to the base; and the receiver unit includes a control unit for causing the motor to move the base toward the side direction.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, there is provided a ball having a transmitter. In this case, the base includes a receiver unit constructed for making a determination as to whether the ball is towards a particular side direction with respect to the base; and the receiver unit includes a control unit for causing the motor to move the base toward the side direction.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a kit for assembling a moveable goalie. The kit includes: a plurality of track sections that can be assembled to form a track having a length; an inflatable goalie structure having at least one first connector; and a base having at least one second connector for mating with the first connector to attach the inflatable goalie structure to the base. The base is configured to be moveable on top of the track. The base has wheels and a motor cooperating with at least one of the wheels in order to move the goalie structure along the length of the track.
In accordance with an added feature of the kit, each one of the plurality of the track sections has a first side formed with a first groove extending along the first side; and each one of the plurality of the track sections has a second side formed with a second groove extending along the second side. The first grove is opposite the second groove. The base has at least one flange constructed to extend into the first groove of at least one of the plurality of the track sections when the base is configured on the track. The base has at least one flange constructed to extend into the second groove of at least one of the plurality of the track sections when the base is configured on the track.
In accordance with another feature of the kit, the base includes a first stabilizer wheel located near the flange that is constructed to extend into the first groove; and the base includes a second stabilizer wheel located near the flange that is constructed to extend into the second groove.
In accordance with a further feature of the kit, there is provided, a transmitter for transmitting control signals. In this case, the base includes a receiver for receiving the control signals and a control unit for controlling the motor in response to the control signals.
In accordance with a further added feature of the kit, the base includes a control unit for causing the motor to move the base between a plurality of fixed positions along the length of the track.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the kit, the control unit causes the motor to randomly move the base between the plurality of the fixed positions.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the kit, there is provided, a puck having a transmitter. In this case, the base includes a receiver unit constructed for making a determination as to whether the puck is towards a particular side direction with respect to the base; and the receiver unit includes a control unit for causing the motor to move the base toward the side direction.
In accordance with yet another feature of the kit, there is provided, a ball having a transmitter. In this case, the base includes a receiver unit constructed for making a determination as to whether the ball is towards a particular side direction with respect to the base; and the receiver unit includes a control unit for causing the motor to move the base toward the side direction.